Yasmine
by green7silver
Summary: Holly celebrates christmas with someone special. Warning: Femmslash


TITLE: Yasmine

AUTHOR: green7silver

STATUS: Oneshot

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Holly sighed impatiently; sometimes she really hated this job. It was good to be your own boss and she surely didn´t miss the upper ranks of the lep. But sometimes the jobs she had to take to pay the rent were awful. And this one had been boring, embarrassing and dirty. And that today.

True, Christmas wasn´t a genuine fairy thing. It had been a holiday from mud men first. But than the politicians found it and it became a feast for every fairy. Holly never understood really the religious meaning in it, if mud men had have one, but thought it was a nice thing for families for friends and for lovers. So Holly was quite content, that she needn't celebrate it on her own.

Artemis and Butler were with their families, Fowly like every year on holidays was in the Bahamas and even when Mulch was a good partner he really didn´t want to spend Christmas with him.

Indeed the last years she had spent it alone. But not this one. For the past few months there was someone in her life. Surely the last person she ever expected to care about. There had been nothing beside hate between them. Some of the tension had been sexual - but then they cost each other so much. Holly should have her send back to prison months ago, but her loyalty to the lep command waned a lot. And after that adventure last autumn they were a lot closer. She even saved Holly before she vanished. She really wanted to know how many had guessed the truth about her vanishing. Artemis maybe, but he could keep a secret.

When she opened the door the first she welcomed was the smell of jasmine and she knew exactly the source. She went into the kitchen smiled and bent down to kiss Opal Koboi.

Opal kissed her back: "I made dinner," she said proudly, "you like it. I succeeded this time."

"I know you would," Holly smiled, "and I´m hungry."

"Good."

They had an excellent dinner and discussed Holly´s work.

"So, and now the presents," Opal smiled at her like a lazy cat and Holly wondered where in hell she could have got a present without leaving the house. But Opal had always been a genius and she loved to surprise Holly. And Holly equally liked surprises too.

"Here, that´s for you." she gave her a scarf in colour of her eyes.

"Oh Holly, That´s beautiful."

"Beautiful for a beautiful woman," Holly kissed her and Opal opened her mouth to suck in her tongue. Softly caressing while her hands were in her neck. Suddenly she felt something cool around her neck. Holly broke the kiss and looked down. A silver medallion in shape of a unicorn.

"That´s so beautiful."

"A unicorn is as rare and beautiful as you." Opal kissed her and pulled her into the bedroom.

They didn´t need a lot time to discard their clothes. Skin rubbed against skin as Holly softly stroked her back, while Opal let her fingers slide through her auburn hair.

Holly kissed her again and then kissed a trail down over her breasts, navel to her vagina, softly licking her clit.

"Yes," Opal closed her eyes, her whole body shrank on the feeling of that agile tongue. Her breath was laboured, when she reached the peek:"Holly!"

With a smug grin on her face Holly came back and kissed her. Opal deepened the kiss, while fingers were rubbing Holly´s clit. Such talented fingers. Holly took hold on the headboard while the fingers searched entrance and rubbed exactly the right places.

Afterwards they lay intertwined, breathing in synchrony.

"And now? Aren´t there any mudmen traditions to follow?" Opal asked.

"No idea. Hey, it was you, who became nearly one of them."

"Don´t remind me," Opal groaned. It had not been one of her smartest ideas and she was happy, that it was over.

"I have a much better idea, " she smiled, "we spend the rest of the day in bed."

"That´s really a good idea," Holly bent down to kiss her again, drowning once again in the smell of jasmine.

Authors Note:Are there any people around, who like this pairing? Im much too lazy to write prequel to this oneshot. Anyone is welcome to tell the tale how Holly and Opal ended up together.


End file.
